


The Most Dauntless

by OtakuChan1811



Category: Divergent (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abnegation Faction, Alternate Universe - Divergent Fusion, Amity Faction, But Himiko isn't good either, Candor Faction, Dauntless Faction, Erudite Faction, Everyone's Quirkless, F/M, Implied Past Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Inspired by Divergent, Is Monoma Good or Bad I can't tell, Minor Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo, Monoma Neito Being an Asshole, Shigaraki is the villian, Slow Burn, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Toga Himiko is Not a Villain, Very little fluff.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuChan1811/pseuds/OtakuChan1811
Summary: Contains: Elements of the Hunger Games (Truth be told I’ve only ever watched the movies of Divergent and the hunger games, This story Is pretty much just inspired from Divergent.) Major Character death. Mention of suicide, murder, killing ect. This is not very accurate to the divergent nor Hunger games Universes and not at all accurate to the My hero academia universe. All characters are quirk-less and I do not mention many of the characters.The choosing ceremony, at 18 Years of age, everyone decides their Faction, where they belong in society, wether they are; Intelligent, Kind, Brave, Truthful or Selfless. The 5 factions divides our society from each other. Some people train for the ceremony their entire lives, others dread the day, most don’t mind, knowing they’ll be in the faction the were born into. But there’s a catch to the choosing ceremony, it’s meant to help one decide their faction, yes. But it’s also known as ‘The hunt’, To find out who In our society are different. Who are, what we call, Divergent.So when three Abnegation-born are warned of their Divergent nature, What does it mean for their future? Especially when one is seen as, The Most Dauntless.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Most Dauntless

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Prologue and hasn't been edited i wanted to post before i had to re-do everything again.

Years ago, there was a Great War, one that divided and destroyed much of our world. Many places became nearly uninhabitable. Humanity fled to the great cities for shelter and habitation. Our ancestors created walls surrounding our city, name long lost to time, keeping everything outside the walls out, but keeping us trapped inside. Over time, nature reclaimed most of the damaged lands outside the faction walls and we dared to venture back out, giving Amity their current faction centre. Our ancestors, however, didn’t venture too far out of the walls, fear being their captor.

To keep the peace, The founders created 5 factions based on the most dominant personality traits of the population. The Intelligent; The Kind; The Brave; The Honest; and The Selfless, were divided into separate sectors of our city and labelled Erudite, Amity, Dauntless, Candor and Abnegation.

Erudite are the smart ones, they find it In their best interest to find the facts, in our society they are the scientists. Determining the best course of action in the physical development of our society, Medically, structurally and Biologically. They’re located within the city’s heart or, as they say, The city’s neurological centre, the Brain.

Amity are the kind-natured ones, They are peaceful people and are known as the happiest faction. ‘With happiness’ is the mantra they live and teach by. Due to their kind-hearts and genuine care for the world, they are the city’s farmers, the one's who care for the land. Their faction is located furthest outside the city limits.

Candor are the honest ones, wether that is good or bad is all up to you. They’ll give you their honest opinion whether it’s appreciated or not. It’s best not to provoke a Candor, debating is their hobby. Their role in the faction system, is to be the high courts, a judicial system to bring justice to the faction system. They live close to Erudite, just outside the centre of the city.

Dauntless are the Brave ones, otherwise known as the Reckless, they are the warrior faction. They guard the city’s limits, food supplies and it’s citizens themselves. They’re the soldiers of the city, bringing an essence of ‘safety’ to us inhabiting it. They ‘take-care’ of the faction-less.

Then finally, Is Abnegation. The selfless ones, the caring ones. The Abnegation faction are considered by others as the ‘Poorest’ faction for their bland clothing, diet and lack of care of one’s personal appearance. When in reality, Abnegation actively seek these conditions, as to let others have the luxuries that it’s needed for survival. Abnegation are the giving faction, they really take care of the faction-less. Giving them fresh food and clean water to drink. Because of their nature, Abnegation are trusted to run the government of the city, to make major decision that would benefit the whole rather Than the few. Abnegation live in an area considered ‘the grey area’, It’s a large patch of land where Abnegation live in small box-like houses, all aligned into rows considered to be streets. When really it’s just a large field of grass, within sea of sky scrapers that take over the city’s skyline.

To determine who is in each faction, a test was introduced, a physical test and demonstration of which people belong where in the system. This test is known as the choosing ceremony, perfected over hundreds of years of it running.

At the age of 18, everyone is forced to participate in this test of will. They are transported to a stadium known as “The Chosen Place”, a stadium in which each person is forced to dress in sensors attached to vests and bracelets which will track their actions in the stadium and determine their faction from there.

The interior of the stadium simulates the outside world, outside of the fence, beyond Amity. The Choosing ceremony sends every 18 year old of the next generation into this environment, at the same time, to try and find their way to the 5 doors with faction signs on the opposite end of the stadium, “The Faction Gateways”.

On their journey to the the ‘Gateways’, Their sensors pick up what actions they choose, and choose which faction they belong to, allowing them to enter the gateway.Some people train for the ceremony their entire lives, others dread the day, most don’t mind, knowing they’ll be in the faction the were born into.

The choosing ceremony is also However known as another name, The Hunt. A 'hunt' for those who don’t belong in any faction, The Faction-less, or those who belong to too many factions, The Divergent.

The sensors worn during the hunt, not only alert you of which faction you are in, but it can also sense when the wearer is a Divergent. There is a two alarm system to these sensors. A warning alarm, an alarm that is only loud enough for the wearer and anyone incredibly close to them to hear. It alerts the user that they are displaying more than one faction quality, and need to decide which faction they belong to with an action or quality of the corresponding faction. It gives the user a choice.

If the choice is not made, or the user displays _too many_ faction qualities, then Divergent alarm is triggered. It is an alarm that picks up volume every 5 seconds, so that eventually everyone within a 1 kilometre radius can hear it.

As we are Brought up, we are told to kill anyone Divergent. That’d they’d be causing discourse within the faction system. That they are below scum. Below the faction-less. That they are what brought humanity to it’s knees. The Hunt culls any presented Divergent, and makes sure they don’t exit The Chosen Place. Otherwise known as “The Graveyard”.

It’s a chilling thought to think, when you yourself, are Divergent.


End file.
